I'm writer And I am I
by K'Ariadne
Summary: ¿Ves a ese joven? ¿El que escribe en ese desgastado y feo cuaderno? El que a duras penas tiene tinta en el bolígrafo. El de la mirada perdida. ¿Lo ves? ¿Te diste cuenta de la soledad que hay en él? ¿No? Pues entonces necesitas leer alguna de sus historias. Él es Sasuke Uchiha, un escritor.


Disclaimer: La historia que a continuación leerán, es de mi autoría; los personajes fueron secuestrados y obligados a actuar para mi pero originalmente le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto (al que estoy empezando a tomarle cariño por el manga, ¡Yujú!). Lalalá.

* * *

**:I'm writer/ And I am I:**

– Cuando empiezas a escribir una historia, ¿cómo sabes que escogiste las palabras adecuadas? ¿Cómo sabes que comenzaste bien?

−No lo sé, simplemente intentas e intentas, hasta sentirte satisfecho.

− ¿Todos los escritores son así?

−En mi caso es así, pero soy solo uno más, no tengo idea de cómo sea para otros Naruto. Puede ser…

Naruto, un rubio de piel canela, sentado en un ya viejo sofá, trataba de llamar la atención de un hombre pelinegro que guardaba un par de tomos en unos estantes; enfocaba su mirada azulina cada cinco segundos del libro que sostenía, hasta la espalda de aquel morocho, esperando impaciente.

Como el pelinegro jamás volteó la mirada, dejó esa tarea y, enajenado, observó a su alrededor. Era la tercera vez que pisaba esa habitación y aun si entrara otras cien más, no alcanzaría a ver todo.

De paredes verde pálido, el cuarto entero estaba lleno de grandes estantes con libros de diferentes colores, texturas y grosor; _Dickens, Schiller, Khalil, Mandino, Barrie, Lewis. _Leyó tan rápidamente que abochornado, se puso de pie para despejar sus alborotados pensamientos. Ver tantos nombres extraños le había hecho sentir una terrible incomodes.

Naruto sabía de sobra, que aun si se movía a cualquier otro rincón de la habitación, el panorama no cambiaría; el olor a páginas añejas que desprendían los libros seguiría inundando sus fosas nasales.

Recordó sin contenerse las muchas películas que había visto y mostraban un lugar como aquél; casi siempre le pertenecían a un hombre de cabello y barba blanca, con una larga túnica y más arrugas de las que él podría contar. Pero esta habitación le era tan real y tan tranquila que lo asustaba. Y muy a pesar de eso, lo que le sobrecogía era el saber que el recinto no le pertenecía a ningún anciano, sino a su mejor amigo. Su joven mejor amigo de casi 24 años.

−Este lugar es un poco asfixiante, Sasuke. Deberías intentar salir más '~tebbayo- Dijo Naruto medio hablando, medio gritando. Cruzó sus brazos mientras fruncía sus rubias cejas.

El pelinegro, Sasuke, ya habiendo terminado de colocar el último libro volteó hacia Naruto.

Con la ayuda de sus manos pudo quitar un par de anteojos que descansaban en el puente de su afilada nariz y en sus invisibles orejas -pues su cabello largo y desordenado las cubría completamente-

−Dices eso porque este no es del tipo de lugar que acostumbres muy a menudo. ¿Seguro que soy tu mejor amigo, gran dobe?- Dijo Sasuke entre divertido y rancio. Incitó a Naruto a responder alzando una de sus cejas. Retándolo.

Naruto observó los negros ojos de su amigo, se veían cansados; como siempre los había visto desde que lo conoció. Aunque la verdad era que la primera vez que vio los ojos de Sasuke lo habían intimidado, pero eso es algo que nunca diría.

−Eres mi mejor amigo, ¡~tebbayo! − le dijo Naruto con la sonrisa más sincera; entusiasmado por decir en voz alta, sin vergüenza, aquella verdad. Y es que así era Naruto, tan cálido y lleno de vida. Del tipo de personas que habían sabido sonreír verdaderamente después de un mal tiempo.

−Hmp, idiota.

Y así era Sasuke. Tan él.

…

Sasuke releyó el documento que había comenzado a escribir desde hacía dos horas, tiempo en el que Naruto, su rubio amigo, se había ido.

Sin una gota de idea para continuar su escrito, se recargó mejor en el respaldo del sofá que ya por el largo tiempo que tenía ahí, había terminado de moldear completamente su anatomía. Dejó la notebook sobre la mesa frente a él y para prevenir cualquier incidente acomodó de mejor manera el vaso con café que yacía a un lado. Al sentir con sus manos la porcelana, suspiró, el café ya estaba frío.

Desperezándose, Sasuke se puso de pie con dirección a la única puerta que había en el estudio. Iría por café y de paso estiraría las piernas un poco. Atravesó el pequeño pasillo con la tranquilidad y seguridad que solo te regala tu hogar.

En camino a la estrecha escalera de viejos y rechinantes peldaños, pasó a un lado de un pequeño buro donde yacía el único teléfono de la casa, se detuvo solo para cerciorarse de que Hatake Kakashi, su editor en turno, no hubiera dejado algún mensaje a la contestadora. Si bien este era el segundo libro, que bajo su propia autoedición por consejo de su abuelo, mandaba a la editorial y estuviera esperando alguna noticia buena o mala acerca de su escrito, Sasuke aun no había reunido la voluntad suficiente para mover el estridente aparato a su estudio, donde mayormente se la pasaba y donde se supone que sería el lugar adecuado para el mismo. Pero la idea de una interrupción leyendo o aun peor escribiendo la línea de su vida, lo hizo desistir de cualquier rayito de voluntad que hubiera crecido dentro de sí.

La luz parpadeante junto con las letras 0 mensajes en el let, de seguro le hubiera provocado decepción si fuera otra persona, pero él era Sasuke Uchiha, una persona de mente en el lugar. Y, justo cuando estaba por abandonar el sitio donde se había plantado, el teléfono sonó. Sasuke dio un vistazo nuevamente al let, Aina, la abuela del pelinegro estaba en la línea. Levantó el auricular al tercer repique.

− ¿Eh, Sasuke? Cariño, llamaba para recordarte acerca de la cena de esta noche. No lo has olvidado, ¿cierto?- Dijo su abuela al otro lado del teléfono. Entusiasmada y con el tono de voz de alguien que guarda un secreto a punto de rebelar.

Sin poder evitarlo, al escuchar la voz pacífica y hogareña de su abuela - porque sea como fuere la situación, la voz de la abuela Aina siempre sonaba de esa forma-, Sasuke sintió el olor del chocolate y galletas inundar su espacio; justo el olor que Aina, de 68 años desprendía por cada poro. Olor tan característico, que todo quien la conociera no pasaría por desapercibida su presencia. Todo esto como consecuencia del restaurante/café _Mamá Ainas _del que ella era dueña y principal cocinera desde hacía ya 39 años. Las galletas y el chocolate caliente, era por lo que era famoso aquel restaurante entre los concubinos de la calle 13 de Konoha y todo aquél que tuviera la dicha de toparse con su local.

−No lo he olvidado, abuela. Hiciste apenas ayer los planes.

− Ya, claro cariño, sé comprensivo. No todos seguimos teniendo una buena memoria al estar ya a un poco más de la mitad del promedio de vida. Pero en fin, Itachi llegó hace un par de horas, ¿te lo pasó?

Sasuke mantuvo la misma expresión que tenía al alzar el parlante aun ante la mención del nombre de su hermano mayor, al que no había visto en más de 13 semanas.

− De hecho abuela, voy de salida. Lo veré esta noche, no hace falta. Estaré puntual.

Él no era un mentiroso, Sasuke detestaba mentir, pero ciertamente no le apetecía una charla de simples monosílabos con su único hermano. No había nada, según él, por hablar.

− Oh, entonces hasta dentro de -la abuela de Sasuke hizo una larga pausa y él apostó a que de seguro ella estaría viendo la hora en su pequeño reloj de bolso- hasta dentro de 5 horas, amor.

− Hasta entonces.

Y colgó.

Para no sentirse culpable por la mentira a su abuela, Sasuke decidió que pasaría el resto de la tarde en la Biblioteca de la ciudad, quedaba a solo 2 manzanas de la casa y restaurante de sus abuelos, (piso de abajo, restaurante; piso de arriba, casa.) así que no llegaría tarde.

Fue a su habitación por la bandolera más desgastada que tenía, regresó a su estudio con la intención de guardar la notebook. Pero, sin poder evitar un pequeño escalofrío -producto de una ventisca que se coló por el ventanal entre abierto- que lo bañó entero, se distrajo de la tarea con el ordenador; y fue testigo, al segundo siguiente, de como un escurridizo y poco común pétalo de Sakura se posaba sobre la tapa de su computadora. Curioso, lo tomó en sus manos y para cerciorarse que su sentido común estaba en lo cierto, que estaban a 1 de marzo, cerca pero no en primavera, se asomó al ventanal. Y tal y como sabía que era, todos los árboles de cerezo que habían en las aceras de su calle estaban tan desnudos y opacos como siempre desde que comenzó el invierno. No había rastro alguno de aquellas flores. Se extrañó tanto por ese hecho, pero al no encontrar alguna idea lógica que diera explicación a lo sucedido, cerró la ventana y dejó el rosáceo pétalo entre el primer libro que encontró. Finalmente guardó su notebook en su bandolera y salió con rumbo a la biblioteca de Konoha. Seguiría intentando trabajar en su escrito.

* * *

¿Aburridos? ¿Decepcionados? ..¿Le estoy hablando a la Nada?

_Prr. _^^

Bueno, sea lo que sea, si no eres la Nada, me gustaría saber tu opinión (cualquier detalle, sugerencia, etc.). Y si no hay nadie más que tú, Nada, puedes comentar. (°n°)

Gracias por leer._ Lalalá._

Ja ne!

P.d. Perdón por el capítulo tan corto, _prr._


End file.
